Safe In The Arms Of Love
by KWilkes
Summary: Lulu Spencer has dealt with a lot. Logan Hayes is definitely, according to the rest of Port Charles, the wrong guy for her. She's not so sure that she feels the same way. Should she heed the judgement of others, or follow her own heart? Rated M, to be saf
1. Chapter 1

Lulu checked her watch, and knocked on the apartment door. She hadn't realized how the time had flown while she was convincing Spinelli that she was ok. It took all that she had to keep her mouth shut, wanting to burst at the seams, tell the world that Logan Hayes was hers, whether or not it was official yet. Now, standing at his door, she hoped that he would still be awake.

She was lost in thoughts when he answered the door. "Lu, are you alright?" he asked, startling her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just hoping you'd be awake. I brought Chinese. I wasn't sure what you liked… but my dad and brother always get General Tso's, so that's what I got. Do you even like Chinese? Oh my god, I should have called before I came back."

"Baby, Chinese is great, my favorite. And I can eat Tso's. I'll admit it's not my favorite, but I can go for it every once in awhile. Come in, I was going to take a shower. I can wait now, how'd things go with Spinelli?"

"As well as you could expect I guess. He's heartbroken. I couldn't even concentrate on him, though. I was too busy thinking about that puppy look," she said, smiling. She handed him his dish and fork and sat down on the couch with her own. He sat next to her. She jumped up all of a sudden and reached for the bag. "I got a movie to go along with that dinner." She walked over and put in the DVD player while Logan used the remote to get it going.

"What is it, a chick flick?"

"Actually, no. It's Shooter with Mark Wahlberg. I heard it was a pretty good movie. I like him, I think he's a great actor."

"Yeah right, you just think he's hot!"

"Yeah… but he is a really good actor too! Besides, why would I fantasize about him when I have you, sitting right here next to me?" she said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Good save. Wanna spend the night?"

It had come out of nowhere, and Lulu wasn't even sure she had heard him right. Maybe she was imagining it because its what she wanted. She looked at him, and he nodded with a smile. "Are you sure?" she asked. "We can do the sleepover thing later. We need to take this slowly, right?"

"As slow as you want to, babe. I'll tell you what though, I've had some sort of feeling for you since the day I met you. Attraction is turning into serious like, and from that, it only goes one way. You spending the night isn't going to make me like you less. It's only going to make me enjoy falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up the same way."

Before Lulu could make any sort of statement, there was a knock at the door. Logan went to open it, and smiled over his shoulder at Lulu as he did so. 'God, she is beautiful!'

When the door swung open, no one expected to see whom he or she did on the other side. Maxie Jones looked at the two and smiled. "Looks like I came at just the right time, huh guys?"

"Actually, Maxie, there is never a right time for you to be here. You are more than welcome to escort yourself out the door and never come back. If it wasn't for the fact that you are dating my best friend, I'd be happy to never see you again," Logan said, pure disgust in his voice.

"But Logan, I came to talk to the two of you. I thought we should clear the air."

"Maxie… I'm warning you, leave now…"

"Fine, but Logan. We really should discuss this as adults." She pranced out of the door, winking at Lulu as she did so.

"Logan, what was that about? What would Maxie have to clear the air about with me?"

"There is something I need to tell you. You are going to be so pissed at me. When you are pissed at me though, you're not going to leave. We are going to talk about it and figure it out, decide what we do from there. Can you give me that much?"

"Yeah, but I've got to say, I really don't like where this is going." 

"You won't like it. Every word that I am telling you is truthful, I have no reason to lie to you. From the first time I saw you, you amazed me. Whether you were biting my head off and putting me in my place, or talking to me like a human being. I couldn't get over you, and Maxie picked up on that. She made a bet with me. She said if I could sleep with you, well, then I would get to bed her. I agreed to it, at that point, for two reasons. One, because I was being a horny guy, and two, so I could get to know you. Only, after getting to know you, I called that bet off. Maxie's pissed because I won't give in to her. And it killed her, because I told her when I called it off, I could never sleep with her because I loved you…"

Lulu stared at Logan with complete disbelief spread over her features. She was unsure what confused her more… the bet, or the fact that he had just confessed his love.


	2. Chapter 2

"You what?" Lulu said. Then she stood up and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going? I really want to talk about this. I don't want you to be mad at me. Please, Lu." Logan was practically on his hands and knees begging.

"Oh, I'm plenty mad at you, but I'll deal with you later. Right now, I'm going to kick that bitch's ass for thinking she can pull one over on me. I'll tell you what. She has a lot of nerve. Ok, yes, I slept with her sister's husband. But, come on. She slept with my brother… and she had to drug him to do so. OOOh, she just makes me so angry." With that, she slammed the door behind her and began walking.

Logan took a few minutes but came running out the door behind her. "Lulu, don't get yourself into trouble. She's not worth it. Believe me."

"She's going to be worth it. I'm so sick and tired of that skanky little whore trying to ruin my happiness." At that point, she reached the door to Kelly's, where Maxie was sitting talking to her sister.

"I hope that I ruined Lulu's life this time. I hope she realizes that she'll never be good enough for any man." Maxie said to her sister.

Georgie replied, "Come on Max, get over it. I have, and it was me that it happened to… besides, you walked down a very similar…" She stopped talking when she saw Lulu walking towards Maxie, Logan following behind with a worried look on his face.

Maxie turned around to see what her sister could possibly be looking and took a punch right to the side of the face, knocking her out of her chair. She got back up, only to be punched a second time. When she stood up again, Georgie was standing between the two girls and Logan was restraining Lulu.

"If you come near anyone who has anything to do with me, or my family, I will kill you. I am tired of you thinking that it is alright to ruin somebody else's life because you are such a miserable son of a bitch. Find a hobby, alright."

Lulu turned and started to walk away, but stopped and spit in Maxie's general direction. She was glad to see that her face was beginning to swell and bruise.

Back at Logan's apartment, Lulu decided that she would be the one to take a hot shower, because she needed to take a few minutes to herself. The whole time she was in there, Logan had this incredible smile on his face. He knew everything was going to be alright, even though things would need to be worked on. And damn, his woman could kick some ass!


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu was lying in bed, facing away from Logan, who was still sitting up, wanting to talk to her. She was unsure of what to say to him, because she had mixed feelings. It was probably apparent that she felt very similar to him, since she had chosen not to leave for the night.

Suddenly she sat up and faced him. He was hurt to see tear streaks running down her face. He was ashamed that he made her cry. "Logan Hayes, let me tell you something. I love you too. I don't want to give up on something that has potential. All I can say is you better give your everything to make sure that you never, ever screw up like this again. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That's just it, I wasn't thinking. Well, I was, just not with the right head. Once I realized how truly great you are, and how much you mean to me, I told Maxie to back off. I swear, I never touched her more than a kiss. That was before we were together. When I look at you, I can't believe I got even that far. You are ten times the woman she is. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently!"

With that, Lulu grabbed his face and pulled him towards her. She kissed him with a mix of passion and anger, something he swore he could taste. It was that taste that made him stop after a minute, cradling her head in his hands.

"What, you don't want me?" she asked.

"God, that's not it at all. I want you so bad, more than you know. I want to work this out first. I don't want you to be angry."

"I heard angry sex was better anyway."

Logan bit back a groan. Her hair was all mussed, lips bruised and swollen from the kiss, sitting in front of him in her little pajamas, and now she was telling him angry sex was better.

She proceeded to push him back against the headboard, and straddled his lap. "You owe me more than you realize, Mr.. If I say that this is what I want, then I would think that you would be more than willing to oblige," she said, shoving her finger into his chest.

"Say you'll forgive me."

Quietly, she said, "I'll forgive you, but I'll never forget."

Logan pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. His heart broke when he felt the sobs wracking her body as her head lie on his shoulder. "Lu, I will do anything to make everything alright for us again. I will give you my heart a thousand times over, if that's what you want. Or I will give you my mind, body, or soul. Take of me what you want. But believe me, I do not ever want to be the reason for your tears again."

They fell asleep lying like that, Logan holding Lulu like he would lose her if he let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own any of the GH characters in this story. Any names that appear that you do not recognize are my own creation.

A/N: In my story, Letitcia has died, but Lulu has no connection with Johnny Zaccara. The mob part of the story will come later, as per Logan being fired for not watching Carly and the boys.

Two weeks later…

Lulu sat having lunch with Carly at the Metro Court. Her cousin had been questioning her for nearly an hour. "Alright, geez, that's enough Carly. I chose to be with Logan. I chose to stay with him. His actions were downright rotten, but I believe in his love."

"Lesley Lu, I couldn't bear to see you travel down the same road I did."

"You happened to travel down that road a few times, if I recall. You went back to Sonny over and over again. May I ask why?"

"Because I believed in his love."

"Exactly. So why is it not ok for me to believe that someone could love me? Why should I not get that chance to be happy?"

"I'm telling you. With all of my experience, happiness doesn't last with those types of men. I've had many, many dealings with men just like Logan Hayes."

"There's a difference, Carly."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not you." With that, Lulu got up and walked away from the table, leaving ¾ of her food still on her plate. Her cousin stared after her in shock.

"Just so you know, Lesley Lu Spencer, I am not going to let you be walked all over and taken advantage of. I will see to it that you have nothing to do with Logan Hayes." Carly said to herself.

Later that night…

Lulu was at the Quartermaines, putting her belongings into the suitcases that she had. She decided that she was going to move in with Logan. She wanted to be near him all the time, so that Maxie could never get the chance. Lulu didn't like the fact that everywhere she went with Logan, Maxie and Coop seemed to follow. She wasn't sure if Coop ever realized that it wasn't coincidence. She didn't really even know if he knew about the whole bet thing, or if Maxie had spun it to her advantage.

Logan would be picking her up in twenty minutes. Luckily she had never managed to collect much, with all over her moving over the years. Sure, Edward and Monica had stocked her closet for her birthday, but she left most of that where it was. Of course she chose a few pieces to take with her.

As she walked out the door, she turned and looked back at the room while she hit the light switch. True, she hadn't had it to bad here, but it was time for it to be her life. She was actually kind of tired of all the crazy drama her family brought along. 'Time for a new day!' she thought, walking out.

When Logan pulled up to the mansion, he was surprised to see Lulu already waiting in the driveway. "Why didn't you call me? I could have come sooner."

"Its alright. I was giving you time to change your mind if you wanted. You still can, ya know." Logan shook his head no. "I was also daydreaming, thinking about what we're doing here."

"Oh yeah, and what were you dreaming up?"

"Not much… just some things here and there, like what's going to happen when my father comes home. Especially after he finds out that you are Baldwin's son. And what if one day we get married. And what would our kids look like, if we ever have any. Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to rush things. Like I said, just daydreaming."

"Baby, its alright to daydream. I've done it myself. And let me tell you, not rushing it or anything, but I've thought about the same things. And I know that one day, I'd like to make our daydreams a reality."

Lulu stared at Logan. Maybe it was all going to fast, but who was she to judge. She had never felt like this about a man. "Logan," she said.

"Yeah," he answered, maneuvering the car out on to the road.

"I love you."

It felt like the first time all over again, hearing those words come out of her mouth. He felt that it was a blessing. "I love you, too, baby."


End file.
